


Heal and Deal

by whatisgoingo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Banter, Humour, Injured Alec Lightwood, Jace and Izzy being badass, M/M, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisgoingo/pseuds/whatisgoingo
Summary: Alec jest ranny po misji. Nie chce martwić Magnusa. Jace i Izzy biorą sprawy w swoje ręce!





	Heal and Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heal and Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366631) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 



 Magnus przeteleportował się do Instytutu. Był zmartwiony. Nie, na śmierć przerażony. Dlaczego? Ponieważ przed dziesięcioma minutami dostał ognistą wiadomość, która mówiła, że Alexander potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy i że był w swoim pokoju.

Od ich ostatniego spotkania minął tydzień. Magnus teleportował się z jednego miasta do drugiego dla klientów i robił eliksiry, podczas gdy Alec był zajęty zabijaniem demonów. Przez to, ich ostatnia rozmowa miała miejsce dwa dni temu.

Magnus wewnętrznie panikował, myśląc o najgorszym. Co jeśli demon zaatakował i otruł Aleca albo wampiry zdecydowały się na nim zemścić? Jego serce biło wściekle. 

Dotarł do pokoju Aleca i zapukał. Zamiast odpowiedzi, usłyszał stłumiony jęk. Magnus przeraził się. To brzmiało, jakby chłopak cierpiał. Czarownik pstryknął palcami i drzwi otworzyły się. Wszedł do środka i sapnął.

Na łóżku leżał Alec. Był związany z rękoma za plecami, a czarna przepaska była owinięta wokół jego ust, kneblując go. Magnus, gdy tylko to zauważył, chciał go uwolnić "Alexandrze!"

Podbiegł do niego i pstryknął palcami. Więzy zniknęły, a Alec był wolny "Magnusie.." wziął kilka oddechów i kaszlnął.

Nagle słuchać było szybkie kroki. "Nie!" Jace i Izzy wpadli do pokoju.

"Co?" zapytał zdezorientowany Magnus.

"Nie odwiązuj go" ręce Izzy znajdowały się na jej biodrach.

Alec wstał z łóżka "Jesteście najgorszym rodzeństwem na świecie!" potarł obolałe nadgarstki.

"Gdybyś nie był taki uparty, nic z tego nie miałoby miejsca" Jace skrzyżował ramiona.

"Dosłownie porwaliście mnie i zamkneliście we własnym pokoju!"

Izzy sapnęła "Nic z tych rzeczy! Opiekowaliśmy się tobą!"

"Nawet mnie zakneblowaliście!" 

"Cóż, nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby ktoś cię uwolnił." Jace zaśmiał się.

"Dlaczego zadzwoniliście po Magnusa? Powiedziałem, żebyście mu nie przeszkadzali."

Izzy ścisnęła usta "Może pozwólmy mu samemu decydować, kiedy przeszkadzamy, a kiedy nie."

Alec zacisnął zęby i zwrócił się w kierunku swojego chłopaka "Magnusie, zamień ich w żaby."

Czarownik, który przysłuchiwał się kłótni, w końcu się odezwał "Alexandrze, powiedz mi najpierw czemu chcesz, żebym zamienił twojego brata i siostrę w żaby? A wasza dwójka niech lepiej ma dobre wytłumaczenie czemu związali... "

"Porwaliście i zamknęliście" 

"Tak, porwaliście i zamknęliście Alexandra w jego własnym pokoju" Magnus usiadł na łóżku.

"To nic, nie słuchaj ich, Magnusie."

Czarownik uśmiechnął się "Wysłucham też twojej wersji wydarzeń, Alexandrze. Najpierw pozwólmy dzieciakom."

Jace przewrócił oczami "Dwa dni temu byliśmy na misji. Alec został ranny, na prawdę mocno. Demon zrobił mu wielką ranę na lewym udzie. Gdybyśmy nie zaprowadzili go do skrzydła szpitalnego na czas..."

Ręka Magnusa zacisnęła się w pięść "Czemu nie zostałem powiadomiony?"

Izzy dokończyła resztę historii "Mieliśmy zadzwonić, ale Alec nam zabronił. Powiedział, że jesteś ostatnio bardzo zajęty. Wasza dwójka nie miała nawet czasu na rozmowę."

"Tak! Podaj mu wszystkie szczegóły! Magnusie, teraz wszystko jest w porządku" nagle Alec poczuł strach przed czarownikiem. Wiedział jaki opiekuńczy względem niego był.

"Kontynuuj" powiedział Magnus, patrząc na Aleca.

Izzy przytaknęła "Nasi uzdrowiciele byli w stanie usunąć truciznę. Ale wygląda na to, że wciąż nie wrócił do zdrowia."

"Czuję się dobrze."

Jace zadrwił "Nie możesz nawet chodzić nie kulejąc. Uzdrawiająca runa działa tylko kilka godzin, później ból wraca."

Alec spojrzał na brata. Myślał nad tym, jak go udusić.

Izzy kontynuowała "A dzisiaj, chciał iść na kolejną misję, więc zdecydowaliśmy się związa..."

"Porwać i zamknąć."

Dziewczyna pokazała Alecowi język. "Zdecydowaliśmy się wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, więc związaliśmy go i zadzwoniliśmy po ciebie."

"Tak, teraz zajmij się i ulecz swojego chłopaka" Jace wyszedł wraz z Isabelle. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i obróciła "Nie wypoczywał też wystarczająco dużo."

"Zrobiliście przeciwko mnie jakąś listę? "

Isabelle szeroko się uśmiechnęła, jakby życząc mu powodzenia w stawianiu czoła Wysokiemy Czarownikowi Brooklynu. Rodzeństwo zostawiło parę, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Oczy Magnusa były teraz na Alecu "Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś im do mnie zadzwonić? Wiesz, że przybyłbym od razu."

Alec opuścił głowę "Przepraszam, miałeś bardzo zajęty tydzień. Nie chciałem, żebyś niepotrzebnie się martwił."

"Niepotrzebnie?" Magnus zeskoczył z łóżka, sprawiając, że Alec wzdrygnął się "Nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie, Alexandrze, nic! Przebyłbym dla ciebie oceany. Jesteś dla mnie priorytetem. Nienawidzę patrzeć, jak cierpisz."

Alec przygryzł wargę "Przepraszam, to już się nie powtórzy" czuł się jak dziecko, przyłapane przez nauczyciela.

"Dobrze, teraz pozwól mi cię uleczyć." palce Magnusa poruszały się na udzie Aleca, uleczając ranę do końca.

"Dziękuję, jest cudownie."

Magnus uśmiechnął się i pocałował Aleca "Tęskniłem za tobą. Proszę dbaj o siebie Alexandrze, dla mnie."

Chłopak przytaknął i oddał pocałunek z pasją "Też za tobą tęskniłem. Kocham cię."

"Też cię kocham, mój drogi, bardzo mocno" Magnus otrzymał drugi pocałunek "Więc, czy Głowa Instytutu została porwana i zamknięta przez własne rodzeństwo?" jego głos był dokuczliwy.

Alec zarumienił się "Zamknij się! Na swoją obronę, ich była dwójka, a ja wciąż byłem ranny, no i..."

Magnus zaśmiał się głośno, podczas gdy Alec wciąż podawał wszystkie powody, o których mógł pomyśleć. Na koniec okazało się, że Alexander Lightwood rzeczywiście został porwany i zamknięty w pokoju przez własne rodzeństwo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć!  
> Ogólnie to chciałam przedstawić proces tłumaczenia tego shota i powody, dla których jest kilka różnic między oryginałem, a tłumaczeniem.
> 
> Więc na początek tłumaczyłam tekst dosłownie, praktycznie słowo w słowo z oryginału.  
> Później usiadłam na spokojnie i przeczytałam pracę. Było mnóstwo powtórzeń pojedynczych zwrotów i imion. Więc zmieniłam co mogłam i, zachowałam sens pracy (zmieniłam kilka razy imiona z np: Izzy na Isabelle, bądź dziewczyna itp.)
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem :)


End file.
